Battles: Holy Sathington Army Arc
Battles VS - SONDRA/SVINGRIOR * Sparring Match VS - NO RESULT * Sparring Match * Test to see if the woman were strong enough to join task force * Charlene defeated without breaking through Divine Presence * Battle interrupted by Ava trying to protect Charlene * ASSISTS: VS VS VS VS - NO RESULT * Started when Ava attacked a soldier for making fun of Caspian Calchester XIX's death * Rest of group fought to break up fight * Eventually became bonding experience as group fought for fun * Was broken up when Cassandra confronted Ava VS - ISAAC * Isaac challenged Almond to a fight to help her gain courage/stand-up for herself * Isaac defeated her with one single punch VS - NO RESULT * Galot attacked Isaac to protect Almond from more abuse by Isaac * Fight Ended when rest of Fighting Dreamers came to find source of chaos * Galot never used his full strength, didn't use cross weapon VS - HOLY SATHINGTON ARMY * Entire town evacuated from Chiste City by Galot and Almond * Sathington Soldiers surrounded town so that Fighting Dreamers could not escape * Lucas lured then distracted group in town square for rest of task force to fall into position * Group was separated and ganged up on in 2v1 fights * Specialists used their skills to cancel out advantages from Fighting Dreamers * Kovis attempted to cover area in large tornado to allow group to gain edge but Lucas stopped it * Group tied up and chained after losing VS 100 40 -'XEITH'TINAL' * Killed entire army in a matter of minutes using his Reaper form * Was transported to Chiste City by Solrinnon, after being informed by Zander VS - XEITH'TINAL * Broke Fighting Dreamers out of binds and told them to run to Harmony City * Easily took out majority of non-commander soldiers * Nearly killed Cassandra, Almond was able to save her life * Destroyed armor of Ava and Sondra, nearly killed Raolet * Destroyed bows of Arturus and Svingrior * Uzif used nearly all of his energy to hold off Xeith'tinal to allow other soldiers to escape * Death of Geron Sigeweard by Xeith'tinal decaying him from the inside out VS - XEITH'TINAL * Rozes ran away and did not participate in the fight * Xeith'tinal was able to cancel out Shigin's Touch of Radon * Jade held on to Isaac to prevent him from being corrupted by Kono * Xeith'tinal targeted Graim after learning he is Vivus Ralozana * Group stalled to allow Fighting Dreamer but Isaac and Valiant to escape * Death of Raylen Ihon by protecting Lexine, was caught in shadow cage and crushed by Xeith'tinal VS - NO RESULT * Isaac/Valiant/Pearse/Lexine/Galot/Uzif give their energy to help Lucas ascend to Savior form * Lucas was able to block Xeith'tinal's Mass Extinction attack, half of city was destroyed * Fight ended when Lucas was able to weaken Xeith'tinal using Wraith of Odysseus * ASSISTS: VS - XEITH'TINAL * Xeith'tinal used all stored blood energy from Himztoz to create Demon Gate to consume city * Pearse sacrificed himself to contain and destroy the Demon Gate * Pearse was consumed by the Demon Gate and dragged to the Demon Realm VS - ASTER * Lucas ambushed Aster while she was hunting for food for a sick Graim * Galanus reverts to stone form due to Lucas' lack of faith * Aster spared Lucas but took Galanus as revenge for trying to steal Paldir VS CONTROLLED - JADE/KOVIS * Fought on top of a lake with Earth Platforms * Freedom Parade was under control of Ring of Ruling * Aero was defeated by Jade covering Kovis in fire, earth, water and air as he dove into Aero * Blaze was defeated by Jade teaching Kovis to create fire and both of them overpowering Blaze * Clay was defeated by Kovis deflecting Azure's magic into Clay's Golem armor * Azure was defeated by Jade trapping his head in barrier & Kovis taking him out of range of Nereza VS - NEREZA LA SATIN * Nereza reveals she has vampire powers and dark magic * Easily defeats Kovis and begins to torture him VS - NEREZA LA SATIN * Jade traps Orlabroth in a large hole * Orlabroth destroys large portion of ground causing Nereza, Jade and Kovis to be sent flying * In rage Nereza uses her magic to defeat Orlabroth with a single blast * Kovis uses distraction to send Ring of Ruling flying away towards Jade VS - JADE * Both of them reach Ring at same time causing an ancient duel to commence * Jade challenged Nereza to a game of "War" a childhood game she played with her mother * Jade tries to summon Umbrus but instead summons Ener for the first time * Jade uses her mother's teachings to defeat Nereza even when she was cheating * Jade wins Ring of Ruling VS Bandits - AVA/RAOLET * Bandits pretend to be stranded to lure Ava and Raolet so they can ambush them * Ava and Raolet easily defeat them and mock their blasters * Ava learns from bandits that Aster came by and then intimidates them to tell her where Aster is VS - ASTER * Fight at Chiste City * Ava uses All-Might Reach and her magic to overpower Aster * Aster is able to figure out how to counter Ava's attacks to turn the tide of battle * Aster is able to take All-Might reach from Ava * Aster uses All-Mighty Reach to transform into a giant werewolf * Aster uses Giant Form to brutally beat Ava VS - NO RESULT * Raolet keeps attack Graim even with Graim trying to plead they are innocent * Graim dodges, uses illusions to avoid most of Raolet's attacks * Graim is able to inspire Raolet to open his mind and see more views than just Sathington VS - ASTER/GRAIM/AVA/RAOLET * Demon Gate is opened during fights to unleash Hollow Soldiers from Chiste Battle * Hollow forces Aster, Graim, Ava, and Raolet to work together to prevent more damage * Learn about Hollow weak point and how it destroys Hollow * Hollow Geron and Raylen come to fight as well causing great damage to group * Group does combo attack to boost Aster's strenght to allow her to penetrate Geron's armor * Geron's soul is finally put to rest VS & Demon Gate - QA'ZAYMAR * Qa'zaymar uses tomes, runes, and relics to fight hollow horde * Uses Absorbing armor to harness Raylen's attack to destroy her weak spot * Raylen's soul is finally put to rest * Qa'zaymar uses beacons to close Demon Gate and seal it in a magic bottle VS - NO RESULT * Arturus and Odibrand using Darra (Wyvern) found Valiant with injured Isaac on his back * Valiant kept running because was exhausted from running for 15 hours straight * Valiant managed to escape by jumping off waterfall into underwater cavern VS - ISAAC/VALIANT * Ambushed by Epi in the dark cave * Valiant held down Epi while Isaac chopped it in half VS Horde - CASSANDRA/ALMOND * Finished off regenerated Epi, Issac and Valiant fought attracting horde with smell * Horde allow Isaac and Valiant to run away from Cassandra VS - SHIGIN * Shigin held off Galot to allow Rozes to go into the cavern to find Isaac and Valiant * Galot and Shigin talked about not being mindless slaves to their religions * Shigin could not enter Ki Soul due to not being about to detach from his bonds with friends * Shigin won by releasing water current swallowing Galot but Shigin was able to resist VS - ROZES * Fought in Waterfall cavern * Odibrand was able to discover Rozes invisible by using Darra's senses * Turned Darra's senses against Odibrand by spreading her blood everywhere * Trick Arturus to shoot Odibrand and pin him to fall VS - CASSANDRA * Fighters got sucked up by large current and trapped in magic cave * Isaac did not use Paldir so Kono would not take over and kill Cassandra * Isaac explained his actions that caused him to be a wanted criminal * Isaac was able to call a temporarily alliance with Cassandra to defeat Xeith'tinal VS - ISAAC * Cassandra attacked Isaac after learning about Kono * Isaac refused to hand over Paldir and resorted to fighting back * Kono began to influence Isaac causing him to use full power of Paldir to attack Cassandra * Isaac was able to regain control seconds before killing Cassandra VS - PIXIES * Pixies began sacrificing themselves to suppress Kono * Pixies teleport Isaac and Cassandra out of Cave * Told Isaac he has 20 hours till Pixie magic wore off and Kono would be released again VS - ISAAC * Neither person used their God Swords only their limited magic and fists * Isaac tried to plead with Lucas to let him go but Lucas was blinded with rage from Cassandra * Lucas told Isaac that it is destiny for the Paladins of God Swords to go to kill each other * Isaac unleashes Kono to defeat Isaac almost killing him * Before killing blow Isaac is able to regain control * Isaac breaks down and cries saying how he doesn't want responsibility of being a Paladin * Isaac vows to Lucas that he will use the power of the Gods to change destiny * 'ASSISTS: ' Battle Record Category:Battles